Resident Evil: Valkyrie
by Lucien Redfield
Summary: Post RE4. Leon's now on leave and is considering getting back in touch with an old flame. Will she welcome his return with open arms even after all these years? Or will she tell him to go to hell? LeonXClaire RR plz! Rated M for language.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil. Resident Evil belongs to Capcom so no lawsuits please! **

**Resident Evil: Valkyrie**

**December 8th 2004:**

**She woke and sleepily looked over at her alarm clock to her right the numbers 10:34 staring right back at her. She sighed heavily and turned again onto her back with one arm under the back of her head and faced the ceiling of her bedroom. "I really don't feel like getting up today" she groaned inside her head. The hangover was already starting to kick in,her head was as sore as hell and she could still hear the slight ringing in her ears as result of last night's binge drinking and too loud rock music. Today was Saturday which she was very grateful for otherwise she'd had to have gotten out of bed about 3 hours earlier. She immediatly shuddered inside at that thought before pushing it aside and then finally gave in and dragged herself out of her lovely warm bed and onto her oh so cold bathroom floor. She examined the shoulder lengthed,brown haired and blue eyed girl wearing a jet black T and pink silk girl boxers in her bathroom mirror. "God,i look like shit this morning." she complained to her reflection as she prepared to brush her teeth and hopefully remove the bad aftertaste of a combination of vodka,coke and beer from last night. When she was done brushing,she then stripped off naked regretting the immediate cold she felt and quickly stepped into her shower and turned it on,making sure it was just the perfect temperature before finally relaxing with her eyes closed against the tiled wall and allowing the wondrous hot water pour all over herself. Afterwards,she very reluctantly switched off the shower and stepped out before wrapping a clean towel around her slender figure and used another to dry off her hair as she headed back into her bedroom. She then dried the rest of herself off,put on matching white underwear before digging out her hair dryer and blow dried her previously messy bed hair and then finally setting it into the cute ponytail she always liked to wear.**

**It didn't take her long to decide on wearing her dark blue levi jeans,her favourite white sweater since it was colder than normal this morning,and tan colored cow-girl boots which she had treated to buying for herself fairly recently. She sat still on the bed for a brief moment and then looked over at her bedroom window. "Snow!" She got up off her bed excitedly still trying to ignore her headache -which did feel a little better 'cause of that shower- and hurried to her window for a better look. Sure as rain was wet,a pure white mass covered the ground on her street and even beyond. Some of the neighbourhood kids were already out having snowball fights etc. She shouldn't have been surprised given how cold this winter has been so far,but it was still enough to put a cute grin on her face and almost make her forget her hangover completely. Almost. She loved snow ever since she was a kid herself. Suddenly,she began on a trip down memory lane where it lead her to when she and her big brother would have their own little snowball fights and how he always won just 'cause he was bigger,stronger and faster than she. She smiled at that thought. He was settled down now with a lovely wife and 2 year old daughter. Good thing was the said couple had known each other for years and had even worked together. She was really looking forward to seeing all 3 of them again for the upcoming holidays. She loved being an aunt and her baby neice. Her smile then slowly faded as those thoughts of her brother and his family reminded her of her current status of being single again and of course...of _him_. Not of any of her ex-boyfriends but of the man who she had met 6 years ago in that place her brother and his wife had once called home. She couldn't even bring herself to say the name of that place even in her head. The nightmares she had suffered after her ordeal are not as often as they had been,but they still come... The meds can only do so much she supposed to herself. That encounter in the hell that had been her brother's and many other's hometown had changed her life -hell,all of their lives forever... No! She would not think about it or even _him_ any longer and let it spoil her happy moment. Truth is she hadn't been able to stop thinking of him at all. She missed him terribly even after all these long years. "Just go and find your brother..." were his somewhat harshly said spoken words to her back then. Sure they did keep in touch for a while afterwards,and things were seemingly going ok untill that day when she had received that very unexpected e-mail from the man she cared deeply for telling her that they could no longer remain in contact with one another. That he couldn't say why. That he was "sorry". That it was for the "best" and definitely not forgetting the "for your saftey and protection"! Protection! From what? She can sure damn take care of herself! Surviving that outbreak 'caused by those bastards was surely proof enough! And not forgetting the little incident she had on that prison island hell-hole not too long after! God,how she worried about him -still worrying!- Just what the hell was he up to that could jeapordise her safety and end what she thought had been just a little more than friendship? He didn't even have the decency to tell her all of this to her face! No,but he sure had the fucking audacity to suddenly drop a bomb on her and to tell her by e-mail instead! Just like that without even a proper explaination! How could he do this to her? She's already lost a good friend and is so not about to lose another! Damn him! God,please let him be alright,please. Fighting back the tears that surely were now coming she got up from her sitting place on the window and headed downstairs to fill her stomach with some warm food. "This is so not helping my hangover..." she growled. At least she knew that _she_ was still ok. The little girl who she also had met and survived the outbreak with. Well,maybe not so "little" anymore. She's now happily living with her foster parents who are apparently "not dicks" according to said girl. She laughed inwardly at that getting what she meant. Her birth parents were both dead now,and from what she had learned they were not very good parents to the kid at all. Hell,her dad was the one responsible for...No...not thinking about it remember? she mentanlly kicked herself. After she put the toast on,she went out to her front yard to collect her mail dodging a snowball successfully in the process. "Bill,bill...hmm? What's this?" It definitely looked personal but from who? She hurried back inside where some burnt toast was awaiting her and sat on a chair in the kitchen. Ignoring the toast,she opened the letter and..."I don't believe this..." she finished reading..."Leon".**

**Well,what do you people think? Should i continue or not? It's my very first fic so please review and let me know thanx! -LR**


End file.
